


履霜

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [34]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 家庭伦理剧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 自仲秋而在疚兮，逾履霜以践冰。雪霏霏而骤落兮，风浏浏而夙兴。——潘岳《寡妇赋》





	履霜

我的哥哥死了。  
侍卫说他将自己关在茶酒阁里，用一把小小的割果刀割断了脖子。手段很是干净利落，应该没怎么受苦。  
我去查看过他的尸身。哥哥惯用左手，那道伤口确乎是他自己划出来的，而不是我们的好叔叔赵光义亲自行凶。  
但那又怎么样呢。  
他虽不杀德昭，德昭由他而死。来年青史之上，自有董狐笔等着料理。

我从得知爹爹，不，先皇选定的储君是我的叔父，而非我的兄长那一天起，就知道早晚有这么一遭。  
于是我再没有过上一天安稳日子。  
那会儿我以为自己是怕死，现在才知道，我只是害怕我和哥哥其中一人，孤零零地活在这世上。  
如果能什么都不管，当场跟着哥哥一起死去就好了。  
如果能幸运地死在哥哥前头就好了。  
我很自私，我宁愿现在难过的人是他。

赵匡胤还活着的时候，我以为他是天下最差劲的父亲。  
我都能想到赵光义会怎么收拾我们兄弟，没理由他想不到——可他就是不在乎。  
对这个男人来说，儿女就如同家中豢养的豚犬。无事时逗着开心，有事时便是杀了喝血吃肉，那也不会眨一下眼睛。  
他一心只要给打下的大宋江山找个更强更狠的接班人来坐，哪还顾得上我和哥哥的生死。  
可赵匡胤还活着的时候，我们兄弟至少还能相依为命。  
先帝在时，亦不觉异。

哥哥的葬礼上，赵光义抚尸痛哭，连呼“痴儿”。而我冷眼站在旁边，一滴泪都没掉。  
我在人群中寻找前宰相赵普的身影，没有找到。  
赵匡胤棺椁出京那天，我见他去送了，此后就再无消息，据说在府里养病。朝臣甚至有传言他已经死了的。  
我并不喜欢赵普这个人，谁会喜欢一个跟自己亲爹在榻上苟且过的男人？那都是会被写进佞幸列传的玩意儿。  
我只是觉得他该来。  
如果这世上除了我还有谁该为赵匡胤的儿子悲痛，那就是他。

葬礼后，我去了赵普家。  
我没有见到赵普，开门待客的是他的小儿子赵承煦。我以为自己已经收敛了兴师问罪的戾气，可面前苍白瘦弱的少年一看见我，眼泪就滚了下来。  
“四大王，四大王。”他像小时候喊我“芳哥哥”时那样紧拉着我的手，“求你，求求你救救我爹爹吧。”  
我心口一沉，问他：“赵相公怎么了？”  
赵承煦却不说话了。  
任我怎么催他，他只道：“也没怎么……一点小事，若是劳累了四大王，爹爹要怪我的。”

三天后我才知道赵承煦当时想说什么。  
皇帝半夜召我进宫。

赵光义脸上没了哥哥灵前刻意为之的哀色，却仍带着令人作呕的好叔叔之态，笑眯眯地问我：  
“四郎，你找则平做什么？”  
我心生警惕，斟酌了几番便只道：“回官家，探病而已。”  
赵光义点了点头，没再追究。“你婶婶近日总惦记你，随朕去见一面吧。”  
我只道他指的是李德妃，虽然纳罕这么晚了还要去打扰她，却也并没有真的在意。  
我错了。  
可这怎么能说是我的错呢？  
难道一个人不能琢磨透一头畜生的心思，还是那个人的错不成？

我在赵光义的寝殿里看到了那个男人。  
他连件衣服都没有，只一条薄毯勉强遮身，全盖不住颈上背上那些青紫斑驳的痕迹。  
起初他背着脸，对外界的声响没有丝毫反应，我甚至未认出他是谁。  
直到赵光义开口。  
“则平，你看谁来了。”  
我脑子里“轰”地一响，什么都说不出来。赵普转过头，空洞洞的眼神在我面上顿了一顿，像从坟里爬出来的鬼。  
随后他似乎认出了我的脸，向前一探，拴在他脚踝上的锁链被扯得“咔啦啦”一响。  
我见那锁链是金的，镂着花。

“官家……何意？”  
赵普缓缓开口，他的嗓音像掺了沙子的粗粝，难以入耳。  
赵光义笑道：  
“先帝的皇子刚折了一个，我带另一个来给你看看，免得往后没机会见了。”  
我扑上前，握住赵普绵软的、五根指甲皆被粗暴掀起的手。  
“相父。”我唤他，用打从撞见他和赵匡胤滚作一堆时就拒绝使用的称呼，“相父，你不要管我的事，我不怕死。”  
不要为我求他。  
不要给爹爹丢脸。

赵普挣了挣，他没有力气脱出我的手。  
他别过脸，不再看我。这个当年无比骄傲的男人，谦卑而温顺地低下头来，哽咽道：  
“求官家开恩。”  
皇帝志得意满地笑了。  
“口呜咽以失声兮，泪横迸而沾衣。愁烦冤其谁告兮，提孤孩于坐侧。”他念着潘安的赋文，滑腻的语声在我背后蛇行而过，“卿卿这副模样，真是我见犹怜。”  
随后赵光义捉住我的手，一根一根将我的手指从赵普身上掰了开来。  
“朕开不开这个恩，要看则平你怎么表现了。”

走出寝殿的时候，赵光义还笑嘻嘻地问我：  
“四郎，做什么这样气冲冲地瞪着朕？”  
我深吸一口气。  
“你个杀千刀的孽畜，祖母当年怎么没生下来就把你淹死在尿盆里头！”  
赵匡胤一身本事分毫都没传给我，包括怎么骂人，我尽力了。  
即使我绞尽脑汁侮辱他，赵光义也并不恼怒，只道：“四郎啊，你想岔了。你该怪的不是朕，而是你父亲。  
“谁教你们是赵匡胤的儿子呢？这就是你和二郎最大的错处。”  
我冷笑出声。  
“先帝子嗣在便坐不稳皇位不成？原来官家竟是这般无用的人，侄儿受教了。”

“不，我不是为这个。”  
赵光义很快否认，顿了顿，他又说：“我不只是为了这个，我是……我是为了赵则平啊。  
“只要赵匡胤的儿子还活着，他就还有念想。我不断了他的念想，他怎么会把心思转到我身上呢。”

孟秋九月，夜幕深沉，头顶上的天像是再也不会亮了。  
我一步步挪出宫去，胸口好像开了个大洞。潘安的辞藻裹着呼啸的风涌进体内，搅得我肠子都要烂了。  
自仲秋而在疚兮，逾履霜以践冰。雪霏霏而骤落兮，风浏浏而夙兴。  
哥哥，哥哥。  
走在这世道上，好冷啊。

宋太平兴国六年，三月己酉。山南西道节度使、同平章事德芳卒，年二十三。赠中书令，追封岐王，谥康惠。  
九月辛亥，以太子太保赵普为司徒兼侍中，复相。


End file.
